History Repeats
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "It's like history repeats itself, but I think this one is impossible to take back" with that said, Julie cried


Title: History Repeats

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Dear! They just landed!" excitedly burst by the fashion godmother burst to her husband who just finished preparing and donning his slick and class look since he is a renowned and international legend actor.

"And who is this homeless guy in our couch?" peeling off the thin blanket of the guy's face, his wife giggled and shook her head.

"Koudi, your dad is greeting you" she hummed.

"Right, I forgot I'm home on weekends" he sighed, "Yeah, by the way, I'm Tim, nice to meet you" his young son just rolled his eyes, "I see you're leaving early"

"We're about to pick up your brother and his girlfriend at the airport, go clean - up" he said.

The boy in cargo shorts and plain hanger shirt shrugged, "No need, I'll be leaving with my friends anyways" with that said he left his father upset.

Kuu might be known to be a loving father but he is stern when it comes to his children, well, the youngest since he is always the one whose home – his wife placed a hand on his shoulder and shake her head knowing the boy had always been distant.

"I'm excited we're going to get our son, Koun back!" she said, "And he'll also bring his dear Kyoko!" she squealed, "Our family is complete" with that said Kuu smiled and forgot his other son's behavior.

It wasn't long when they arrived to the airport and met their son and his lady, "It's been long, I missed you sweety!" Juliana Hizuri held her son tightly as she had missed him for years, Kuu did the same but was delighted to see his adoptive daughter who took care of him while he was in Japan, on their way back they talked about things catching up for the years until.

"I didn't see Koudi, where is he?" smiled by Koun asking and his father's smile turned upside down.

"He has some friends to meet, too busy to see his brother back" with that said Koun could not blame his brother's withdrawal towards him since he was never a brother to him, "I don't know about that boy being rebellious all of a sudden" sighed Kuu.

"He is sweet and caring, but I don't know why he turned out like this" Julie pointed.

Upon arrival, Kyoko looked around the spacious and beautiful home, walls are decorated by paintings and framed photos, Koun or she had known her love as Ren's photo as a child hangs on the walls, together with his brother and parents, however there were more photos of him than his baby brother, the same goes for the framed photos displayed over the grand piano.

Ren's photos from magazines cut out and placed to a frame, magazines as well that featured him was displayed, including hers.

"Go rest dearies, we know you are tired, you can just come down for lunch later" smiled Julie and Kuu patted his son and gave him a tight hug thanking him for finally coming home.

* * *

Lunch and dinner came and there was a no show for the person they saved the other plate, Kuu was upset knowing his son ditched the family and his brother for friends.

Morning came and Julie woke up extra early to clean her son's room assuming her boys are like a bit of her husband when it comes to cleaning up rooms, Koun does the same, "Mom-san, do you want help?" asked Kyoko with a smile and agreed.

However after entering the room it was spotless, the corner where his long corner table with his two monitor PC with neat neon color lights for keyboard and mouse with his CPU, matching his big fancy gaming chair, shelf full of advance books, beside his bed has a corkboard placed with photos of him and his friends, a locker type shelf at the side with his airsoft guns and his guitar stand.

On his neat bead is his ukulele, Julie was surprised that her son is neat to his things and the things she gave him were all still in a box and sealed in one corner, however after turning her head she saw the trash bin full of garbage.

Seeing what it was, she was shocked to see the items, a framed award with his achievements, crumpled certificates and gold medals, reading the contents she had to cover her mouth as she was shocked how smart her baby is.

Ranking top one in their private school and winning the state chess championship, she couldn't believe why she and her husband didn't know about it, "Kuu! Darling!" shouted by Julie and her husband rushed, poor Kyoko confused.

"What is it darling?" asked by Kuu in a rush – Julie showed him the items and he took it from her hand and read as well, he looked shocked as well, then Kyoko rummaged the bin only to find a sad picture of Koudi showing the framed certificate and wearing the said medals.

On cue Koudi arrived back and he wasn't happy to see his mother going through his things, pulling the items from his father's hand and putting it back to the bin and heading down bumping to his brother he threw the items to the bin outside shocking his parents on what he did, "Robert, pick me up…" with that said, "Yes, I'm staying at the dorm" and after that he sat outside and his mother didn't have the courage to go to him and ask.

"Mom?" called Koun to Julie and showed a piece of paper he found on his brother's study table, it was a recommendation.

Reading the article she was yet again shocked that her son just accepted the invitation where he is to study in Germany, she was dumbfounded and hurt knowing another is going.

"I see that you found about it ma'am?" their trusted house keeper and nanny of their two children spoke, "If I may ma'am?" she politely asked.

"Please" replied by Julie in tears, Kyoko and Koun comforting her.

"Ma'am, big boy that time had been calling and telling you about his achievements hoping you would attend but he waited, I uhm… went there and at least he has someone… you were both busy in Japan that time"

"When was it?" Kuu asked.

After she told the date, they realized it was the day Koun had his award as best actor – the couple had to disguise and join the president to attend their son's awarding, Julie is about to die from guilt feeling bad that the boy felt unwanted and left behind, Kuu also felt bad to what he has done.

"Thank you, Nanny Marry" Koun hugged the old lady, "Thank you for coming for him" Koun's tears fell, feeling bad.

"If I may also inform that, big boy is about to leave in Monday" with that said the family panicked knowing it would be tomorrow.

"Please take his thrown things from the bin and we'll head to find wherever he is!" said Kuu in panic and hurt at what he did to his son.

"Sir, I think if he's not with his friend Robert Hondrado, he's in his dorm" with that said the family scrambled to drive where he is – no luck finding him in the Hondrado residence, they went to the dorm only to be told that their son already left with a bag, his dorm room already cleaned with his clothes out, leaving his pillows and other things.

" _He's at the airport_ " they secretly message his bestfriend Richard and went to where they are – arriving they found Koudi with his duffle bag and back pack, sitting with his four best friends, Robert, Phil. Alvin, and their son in tears, Julie run up to him and hugged the boy who's trying to push her away.

"My plan isn't changing" with that said Kuu's heart sank.

With his flight being called he stood and left, his friends gave his parents a sad look and shaking their heads that they were unable to convince him to stay.

"While we try to battle to take you home, we didn't know we're losing one who has been there for us, trying to please" said Kuu with a sigh in defeat.

"We can't blame him…" said Koun.

"It's like history repeats itself, but I think this one is impossible to take back" with that said, Julie cried.

* * *

Heading back home in defeat, being followed by Koudi's friends they gave his mother photos of him where he is smiling, but his smiles were all sad if looked deeper, Julie thanked the boys for trying. Keeping it she placed it on a new album.

The medals and the crumpled certificates, and framed awards were fixed and placed on a wall with their son's photo to show his achievements which they overlooked.

~END?~


End file.
